Sick Days
by ElectricRalts
Summary: Ciel catches a bug one day and Sebastian takes care of him.


/\/\/\/\:Chapter 1:/\/\/\/\

Gloved hands drew long white curtains, letting the golden morning sunshine through the windows. Sebastian Michaelis looked at his young master, Ciel Phantomhive, as the young teen turned on his side, covering his body with the comforter.

"Good morning, Young Master. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Mmm…" was the reply he got. He chuckled as he watched the boy sink deeper into the bed.

"While I would love to let you sleep in, Young Master, you have work to get done," Sebastian said as he made his way over to the right side of the bed, where a trolley sat with a pot of Earl Gray tea and a plate of scones. "Come on now, it's time to wake up," he said as Ciel rolled over to the other side.

"Not now, Sebastian…"

"Young Master, you have far to much work to be dilly dallying. I suggest you get up now."

Hearing the seriousness in his butler's voice, Ciel sighed as he finally sat up. He stretched his arms and yawned, rubbing his eyes

"Good, now that you're awake, your tea this morning is Earl Gray," he said as he gave the sleepy boy a cup of the hot tea. "I have also prepared scones for you." He held out the platter and Ciel took a scone, biting into it.

"What's my schedule for today?" Ciel asked as Sebastian handed him a newspaper.

"You are free until noon, when you'll be having a maths lesson with your tutor. At 2 you will have a dance lesson-" he was cut off by a short fit of coughs.

"Young Master, are you quite alright?" Ciel nodded his head as he handed his butler his tea cup and the newspaper. "Are you sure? If you're feeling ill, I can cancel your appointments."

"That won't be necessary, Sebastian. Now get me dressed."

Sebastian sighed as he walked over to the closet and pulled out an outfit for the boy.

/\/\/\/\:/\/\/\/\

Ciel sat at his desk, reading through the various papers that cluttered the table. He sighed as he noticed the mess. He grabbed some of the signed papers and looked for the others.

It was around 10 am when he finished organizing all the papers. He smiled proudly as he looked at the neat stacks and got back to work.

About 30 minutes later he started to feel an ache in his head. He rubbed his temples before turning around in his chair and ringing the bell attached to the wall. He turned to face the door and a short moment later Sebastian stepped into the room.

"Did you need something, my lord?"

"My head hurts," he replied as he put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand.

Sebastian made his way over to Ciel as he took a glove off with his teeth. He placed the back of his hand on the boy's forehead, which was rather warm.

"You feel warm. I suggest to rest for a while, and I'll cancel your appointments."

Ciel nodded as he stood up dizzily. He steadied himself with the edge of the desk. He gasped as strong but gentle hands grab his sides, picking the boy up.

Sebastian held the boy with his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Ciel's head rested on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian carried the boy out of the office and towards his bedroom. Ciel was fast asleep when they were half way there.

"Is the Young Master alright, Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked as she approached the two.

"Yes, he just has a bit of a fever," Sebastian said, turning to the clumsy maid.

"Aw, I hope he gets better soon, yes I do," she said as she placed her hand on his forehead. "Should I call his doctor?" she asked as she removed her hand.

"Yes. Schedule an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. I have a feeling he'll be worse tomorrow. After that, I want you to cancel all of his appointments for today and tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," she said as she bowed, then rushed off to the kitchen telephone.

/\/\/\/\:/\/\/\/\

Mey-Rin sighed as she hung up the phone after canceling her master's last appointment for the next day.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Bard said as he entered the kitchen.

"The young master isn't feeling well. Sebastian says he has a fever," Mey-Rin said.

"Poor kid, hope he gets better. Say, doesn't he have a visit with Lady Elizabeth today?"

Mey-Rin gasped as she scrambled to get the phone.

/\/\/\/\:/\/\/\/\

Ciel sat up in his bed with a thermometer under his tongue. He sighed as it was taken out of his mouth.

"99.8, that's not bad, now is it? Do you need anything?"

"Can I get something for my headache?"

"Yes, my lord," he said as he bowed with an arm over his chest. He left to the bathroom to look through the medicine cabinet. He returned a moment later with a glass of water, painkillers, and fever reducer.

He gave Ciel two painkiller pills and the water. The boy popped them in his mouth and downed them with water. Sebastian poured a fair amount of fever reducer into the measure and handed the small cup to the boy. Ciel took the foul tasting medicine and scrunched up his face as he handed it back to Sebastian

"I shall leave you to rest, my lord," he said as he put the medicines on the side table. "If you need anything, just ring. I'll be back with you lunch in an hour."

Sebastian bowed and left the room and Ciel drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\:/\/\/\/\

Sebastian knocked on the door and waited a moment before entering. He pushed the trolley in, which had a glass of water and chicken soup with a few crackers. He saw that his master was still asleep and took off a glove, placing his hand on the boy's forehead. Ciel turned over on his side at the contact.

"Young Master, I have brought lunch," he said as he gently shook the boy. "I need to take your temperature before you eat," he said as Ciel sat up.

Sebastian reached for the thermometer, which lay on the table. He handed it to Ciel, who stuck it under his tongue.

They both waited for a few moments before the device beeped. Sebastian took it and read it.

"101.2. How could you have caught such an awful bug?"

"Just give me my lunch already, demon," Ciel grumbled.

/\/\/\/\:/\/\/\/\

It was 8 pm when Ciel woke up again. He had woken up to a loud crash from the kitchen and a new headache. He sighed as he sat up and rang the bell that hung on the wall. A moment later Sebastian came.

"Need something?" he asked.

"My head is hurting again."

Sebastian nodded walked to the bathroom and got a glass of water. He then went back to Ciel. He set the glass down and took off his glove. He felt his forehead, which was slightly cooler than before. He slipped his glove back on.

"You fever seems to have dropped," he said as he picked up the bottle of painkillers. He unscrewed the cap and shook two of the pills into Ciel's hand and put the water in the other. Ciel took a gulp of water and swallowed the pills.

"Thanks…" he mumbled as he set the glass down and went back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my lord," Sebastian whispered before he left the room.

/\/\/\/\:/\/\/\/\


End file.
